


Voyeur 4

by Joy



Series: Voyeur [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: Chapter Summary:Virgin Play:  Daniel and Jack have sex, then Jack gets mad and storms out.  Daniel thinks it’s because he knew who he was and that he wasn’t a virgin.Shock & Awe:  The next night.  Jack/Dave, Daniel’s office, then Jack/Dave/Daniel.The Talk:  A day later.  Daniel and Jack talk, partly about what they like to do in bed, then they have bondage role play sex.Cross-Posted at Joysgate HERE: http://www.joysgate.com/voyeur-4/





	Voyeur 4

**Author's Note:**

> Quote: “I’m Your Man”, Wham(George Michael), and George Michael’s “I Want Your Sex.”

#  Voyeur 4: Show Time

 

* * *

 

_Baby I'm your man_   
_If you're gonna do it, do it right_   
_Right_   
_Do it with me_

_. . ._

_What’s your definition of dirty baby?_   
_What do you consider pornography?_   
_Don’t you know I love it till it hurts me baby?_   
_Don’t you think it’s time you had sex with me?_

* * *

 

#  Virgin Play

 

Daniel was in the shower, running cool water over his head.  Over the last few hours, his nervousness combined with anticipatory lust.  It eventually drove him to seek relief but in the opposite direction.  His dick was so repeatedly hard that if he didn’t cool off, he’d climax the moment Jack touched him.  He knew he was capable of it.  It had happened back in college.  He’d been so damn horny all day long, anticipating the first time he’d go to a gay bar, that when it came time to be with a guy, he’d prematurely ended the meeting.  Talk about humiliating.

That was not going to happen again.  And to make sure, he had come down at a quarter to midnight to stay in the shower for at least half an hour.  His excitement was gone and only nervousness remained.  He knew damn well that it wouldn’t take much to wake his dick back up.  Just as he’d decided that he’d had enough, the guy who’d started it all found him.

“What’re you doing” Dave asked.

“Taking a cold shower,” Daniel answered, and he locked the shower door.

“I see.”

“Dave.  Leave.  Now.  I’m about to come out, dry off, and get dressed.  And I need to go get my mask.”

The man left, and Daniel headed to his locker, getting dressed.  He suddenly wondered at his clothes, whether they were recognizable, until he realized that Jack wouldn’t see his clothes.  He headed to his office, grabbed his mask, and arrived outside of the Security office a few minutes later.  Dave was waiting.

He seemed nervous.  You’d think he hadn’t done it before, whereas Daniel really hadn’t.  Not this kind of scenario.  When they arrived in the west wing of the VIP floor, there was a distinct lack of Security Force personnel.  Dave gestured, and Daniel put on his mask.

“Who’s minding the video feeds?” Daniel asked.

“A few other guys,” Dave said.

Daniel heard something in his voice and touched his arm, stopping before they had to turn a corner.  “A few?” he asked, skeptically.

“A few.”

“Do they know it’s me?”

“Maybe.  I didn’t ask.”

“Crap.”

“Don’t worry.  This scene won’t get busted.  No one talks about this stuff when we’re not around.”

“We do,” Daniel said, pointing out the flaw.

“That’s different.  I trust you.  You trust me.  We don’t blab or brag.”  Dave donned his own mask, and he touched his elbow as he walked a few paces ahead of him and turned the corner.  Daniel knew that around that corner, there was only one door.  It wasn’t the largest room.  It was the only one with a king-sized bed.  And it had that hook in the ceiling.  He wondered what happened to it when regular guests were assigned there.

There were two men in masks inside the room.  They weren’t in-progress, as it were.  Instead, they’d been changing the sheets.  Dave got up on a chair and adjusted the camera, then moved a framed painting on the wall.  It revealed a six-inch square cutout and he removed its cover, revealing a camera lens.  Daniel was about to comment but he didn’t know if they were filming already.

He really wasn’t an exhibitionist, but the voyeur in him liked the idea of someone else watching because he would have loved the idea of watching.  Dave came up behind him and passed his hand over Daniel’s ass.

“Show time,” he whispered, and it was so soft that it was doubtful that anyone but Daniel would have heard.

Daniel grabbed his hand as if he’d been violated and Dave palmed his porcelain cheek before beginning to take off his own clothes.  Daniel made as if he was reluctantly, shyly, following suit.  He blushed for real when his jeans and briefs were off and he was fully nude.  Being watched actually didn’t present with that big a thrill because he wasn’t an exhibitionist.  Or maybe he just lacked the right partner.  Or motivation.  Right now, he was going to have both.

Dave took his hand and led him to the bed.  At the foot, Daniel balked.  Dave picked up the tube of lube that had been lying there and held it up to squirt some onto his fingers but Daniel stopped him and shook his head.

Dave shrugged, but his body language made it look like he wanted to ask why.  Instead, he ran a hand over Daniel’s pecs, then guided him to lay down.  Again, Daniel hesitated, but he lay down in the center, then raised up on his elbows.  Dave nodded, and reluctantly, left the room.

Daniel wasn’t sure how he was going to react but his dick was taking notice already.  The anticipation was killing him but just like he did when jerking off to porn, he relished the tension caused by the delay.  He could outlast Jack and make him—

The door opened and he swallowed.  Jack entered the room, wearing a different mask.  It was far different than the one he’d seen before.  It was silver and appeared to be molded to his face.  Gold inking was painted over the brow and down the cheeks and this mask had a cutout around his mouth and chin.  Daniel suddenly wished his own mask did the same because they’d be able to kiss.  But maybe that wouldn’t be a good idea.  He couldn’t address why.

He sat up but Jack put out his hand in a ‘stop’ gesture and he returned to reclining on his elbows.  The man he desired stopped at the foot of the bed.  In his hand was the lube Dave had picked up.  He’d obviously handed it over.  Jack squirted a lot of it on his fingertips as he knelt on the bed and let his gaze travel over Daniel’s body.  Daniel did the same, but his main focus was the man’s cock.  He was bigger than the video suggested and he let out a huff of breath when Jack moved closer and laid a hand on his knee.  He pushed and Daniel widened just the one knee.  Jack pushed at the other one and Daniel spread even more.  As Jack drew closer, his hand moved down toward Daniel’s ass and he ordered himself to play the part.

_You’re a virgin.  You don’t know this man.  Act for all you’re worth._

He swallowed and tensed up the second the cool lube and Jack’s fingers touched his skin below his balls.  Jack used his other hand to soothe, passing it over his belly and abdomen, then he reached up to caress his right pec.  He thumbed the nipple while his lubed fingers rubbed over his hole and spread the lube around.

Again, Daniel sucked in a breath and his dick twitched.  Suddenly Jack took Daniel’s right hand and he concentrated to make it shake out of nervousness.  Slowly Jack guided it to his own cock.

“Stroke yourself,” he whispered softly.

Daniel let his hand shake again before Jack let go, then he took his own cock in hand and began to stroke.  He swallowed hard and couldn’t tell if his partner noticed.

“Raise a knee,” Jack ordered, continuing the soft circles he was using against his puckered muscle.  Daniel grabbed his left leg behind the knee and raised it slightly, as if afraid to go higher.  Jack gave him that devastating smile and pushed his knee up a bit more, holding him there while his first two fingers rubbed more firmly.

Daniel’s nervousness was traded in for anxious desire and his thigh muscles quivered under Jack’s touch.  When Jack’s finger slipped inside, he tightened up and he shushed him in a soothing tone as he twisted his finger and slid in another.  Daniel stopped stroking himself and hissed in a breath through his nose and again, Jack soothed him, caressing his stomach, his abdomen.  He didn’t move the fingers inside him until he took hold of Daniel’s cock and stroked.  Then those fingers moved back and forth.

Daniel sucked in another breath as those fingers pried him open and began to fuck him.  Daniel’s cock twitched and filled rapidly and he pushed up and grabbed the invading fingers to still their movement.

He whispered, taking extreme precaution in not allowing any voice to it.  “It’s too much.”

“Trust me,” Jack said and resumed the short strokes and the rubbing of the fingertips.  He found the gland and Daniel sucked in a breath and grabbed Jack’s fingers again while his body quaked.

“What …” he whispered and made as if he was torn between wanting to get away and wanting to hump Jack’s hand.  He sucked in a huge breath when those fingers continued to stroke inside and he allowed his hips and thighs to shake as he panted in shock.

“Relax,” Jack whispered.

“How?” Daniel asked.

Jack did it again and again and Daniel knew he’d come.  He couldn’t allow it and he pushed himself away, crab-walking backward.  Jack came after him but it was slow and deliberate.  Like a stalking.  He’d retrieved the lube and he spread it liberally over his cock, then put more on the head.  He grabbed Daniel’s legs, smearing the cool, slick substance over his skin, then lined up and rubbed his cockhead against his hole.  Daniel froze and clutched the sheets in white-knuckled fists.

“Shh,” Jack said again, and as he bent over him, his weight forced Daniel’s knees higher, raising his ass off the bed.  “Shh.”

Daniel felt his cockhead breach the muscle and he threw his head back and grimaced.  It was bliss but he had to act as if the stretching of his hole hurt like hell.  Jack kept soothing him, pausing for a bit before inching further inside.  There was a moment when he paused too long and there was a curious frown on his face.

He suddenly thrust hard and even though there _was_ a tiny bit of pain thanks to his size, Daniel breathed rapidly through his nose as a replacement for moaning.  Jesus Christ, he felt glorious.  The thrust had made his cock leak pre-come and suddenly he held his breath.  Oh shit.

Jack suddenly whispered, “You’re no virgin.”

Daniel froze, afraid Jack would pull out and leave.  A long minute went by, during which Jack took a few more strokes.  Daniel felt the tension in his body and the need to release it.  Finally, he shook his head slowly.  “Never bottomed,” he whispered.

Jack gave him a mischievous smile.  “You have.”

Daniel shook his head.  “No.”

“Really?”  Jack proved his point by grabbing Daniel behind the knees in a firm, almost painful hold, and thrust into him with hard, rapid strokes.

Daniel threw his head back, mouth hanging open, and tried to breathe as the pleasure became the center of his universe—along with the fact that Jack was fucking him in a rough, callous way.  He loved it.

“Yes, really,” Jack said, and he slowed down, moving more easily.

Daniel relaxed his body a little, but not by much.  Jack would tell him to relax even more … except he didn’t.  He dropped one leg and turned them slightly so that Daniel was almost on his side.  He reached down and rubbed the spot against Daniel’s perineum.

The acute sensation again his prostate damn near made him groan out loud because he was about to come.  He thrashed under Jack, trying to put it off, but after several hard thrusts, he panted rapidly, breathily, and held his breath.  He repeated that as the orgasm shot through him and spilled from his cock.

“Oh my god,” he whispered rapidly, trying to control himself enough to keep his voice from leaking out.

He really didn’t know what to expect now.  He guessed that Jack would continue like that until he climaxed, but instead, he was thoroughly surprised when Jack turned him over and gripped his waist while he fucked him with rough, almost angry strokes.  All it did was turn Daniel on.

He couldn’t fake it anymore.  He lay there, making sure the mask stayed on as he turned his face to the side, but he was loving the way he was being fucked and his cock stayed hard.  The pleasure became so acute that he clutched the sheet in his fists.  Jack knew he’d lied and he was go at him wildly because of it.  Daniel almost grunted on each thrust.

He pushed up, to give Jack more access, but he was pushed down and held there.  Jack’s hands were on his shoulder blades, shoving him into the mattress as he pounded into his body.  Daniel didn’t question it then.  He would later.  He came.  Hard.  And so did Jack.  He fell on top of him, humping frantically, grinding against him, and Daniel came a third time, though a bit dry.

It was so goddamn good.  For the first time in his life, he’d enjoyed being _taken._

A long minute later, and far from the end of the afterglow, Jack abruptly pushed off him and left the room.  Bewildered and depressed at the sudden loss of comfort and heat, Daniel got up and dressed.  The sex had been great but way too short.  Jack was mad.  The ruse hadn’t fooled him.  There was just no way to fake being a virgin.  He’d enjoyed himself too much from the get-go.  And now, if past evidence was used as an indication of behavior, he was now used goods.  He’d never have sex with Jack again.

 

* * *

 

#  Shock & Awe

 

The next night, around 1 a.m., Daniel sat in his office, severely disappointed in himself.  Dave sat on his couch.  They hadn’t spoken more than a few words.  Word was that the sex with Jack had been hot as hell—to everyone watching, not just from Daniel’s point of view.  It hadn’t been spectacular—because Jack had up and left instead of going at him again or just waiting around for the fade-out.

“You think he knew it was me?” Daniel finally asked him.

“I don’t know, but it was obvious that he knew you weren’t a virgin.”

Daniel sighed.  “I may have been tight but there’s just no way to fake the pain and disguise how truly fucking _good_ that was.”

The door beeped with the musical tone of a card being swiped.

“Shit,” Dave said, dropping his head down.

“Calm down,” Daniel said.  “It’s probably just Sa—”

It was Jack.

Daniel’s nerves began to tingle with sense memory.  He couldn’t help it.

“I’ll just leave—” Dave began.

“The hell you will,” Jack said.  He locked the door.  He gave Daniel an enigmatic but … _feverish_ … look as he walked toward Dave.  “You like to watch, don’t you?” he asked Daniel.  Was it rhetorical?  “Stay there and watch.”  He reached Dave and pulled him into a heated kiss that Dave returned with puzzled, but eager passion.  Jack broke off and opened his trousers.  “Drop ‘em and bend over the couch.”

Dave’s cock hardened as his mouth dropped open.  “What?”

“Drop ‘em,” Jack said more forcefully.

“Jack,” Daniel began.

“Not a word,” Jack pointed, without looking.  “Just watch.”

Dave could have walked out, Daniel thought, but he just gave in and exposed his ass.

“Lube,” Jack said, and in that no-nonsense command voice.

Without a word, Daniel opened his drawer and tossed it over.  Jack squirted a lot of it onto his fingers and began stroking his half-hard cock.  He placed his hands firmly on Dave’s upper back and pressed down.  Just like he’d done to Daniel.  Dave gasped as he was entered, and then lost his breath when Jack proceeded to fuck him with brutal, rapid strokes.

“Oh god yes,” he gasped, shocked, and extremely turned on.

Daniel sat there, his own dick hardening, and he couldn’t look away because Jack’s gaze was on him.  He seemed to be making a point.  Or maybe he was just angry.  Meanwhile, Dave wasn’t making a sound because he couldn’t.  He tried to push up, but Jack slapped his hands down.

“No.”

“Yes,” Dave said, and managed it a second time.  He didn’t push Jack away, however.

Daniel knew it was because he was loving what he was doing.

“Why?” Daniel asked him.  The question was loaded because it contained a dozen different reasons for it.  When Jack didn’t answer, Daniel left his cock out deliberately as he got up and headed for him.  Not them.  Him.  “You little …” he began, but he didn’t finish it because just as he reached him, Jack reached out.  Daniel slapped his hand away and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck.  He brought their lips together and it was warm, sweet, and lust-inducing.  He broke off enough to whisper, with vocal tones, “Make him come.”

“Oh god!” Dave said, because Daniel’s words set off his climax.

Jack groaned and Daniel grabbed him, framing his face between his hands as he stared with a feverish intensity into those lovely, dangerous brown eyes.  “That’s it.  Come.”

Dave reached out and grabbed Daniel’s trousers at the hip, pulling him over.  Daniel was almost overbalanced but Jack grabbed him around the waist while he continued fucking Coburn.  Meanwhile, the man under him took Daniel’s cock in his mouth.  He sucked him to the root and Daniel moaned.

“Don’t look away,” Jack ordered.

“I won’t,” Daniel said.

An understanding was reached between them.  He was a voyeur.  Jack was an exhibitionist.  And together, they could feed off each other’s lust.  There was no telling how far this would go but Daniel knew it wasn’t going to be normal.  He knew because Jack, in turn, grabbed his head in his hands and stared hard.

“Moan for me.”

Daniel swallowed and moaned through his nose.

“Again.  And come for me.”

Daniel felt a heat that ran down his spine and the back of his legs.  Jack’s voice.  Telling him to come.  Dave’s mouth, doing glorious things.  He was urged to fuck that mouth by Dave’s grasping hands and so he did.  He let his hips fly at the same pace that Jack fucked his lover’s ass.  When Jack’s orgasm hit, Daniel kissed him with hungry need as he spilled down Dave’s throat.

Nope.  Not normal.  It was far better than that.

 

* * *

 

#  The Talk

 

A day later.

_Jack followed him home and parked his truck next to his in the covered parking.  By the time Daniel reached his door, he was right behind him.  He was hard again.  It really wasn’t normal.  How long before it becomes boring?  He made a fervent wish that it never would be.  He wondered if Jack was hard._

_The moment they were inside, Jack was ripping his jeans off.  The sheer amount of lust that equally ripped through him was beyond intense.  He opened Jack up as well, then he was against the foyer wall as Jack entered him.  It was rough and quick and **unsatisfying**._

~

Daniel snapped awake, realized he’d been dreaming, and groaned.  He let his head fall back as he stared at the ceiling.  His worst nightmare was having his future with Jack be nothing more than his getting off and leaving him unsatisfied.  He really wasn’t afraid of being bored with Jack.  It was the thought of being _used._

A knock at the door startled him and he got up from his couch and opened his apartment door.  Jack.  Daniel glanced at his watch.  Right on time.  He stepped aside and fear gripped him as he mentally ordered Jack to go in the living room and sit down.  Please, go sit down.  Don’t be the Fear Dream.

Jack did, but he went for the kitchen instead.  Daniel let out a sigh.

“What’s with the look of panic?” Jack asked.

Shit.

He followed him and retrieved a beer for him from the fridge.

“Thanks,” Jack said, twisting off the cap.  He gestured, questioningly, and Daniel pointed to an open garbage bin in the corner.  Jack flicked it and it bank-shot in.  “Three,” he said, smug.  He noticed that Daniel was leaning against the counter by the sink, and he wasn’t joining him.  “Not drinking?”

“I’m not sure if I should.  You know I’m a lightweight.”

“One beer, Daniel.”

“And I keep telling you.  I hate beer.”

“Then drink something else.  I don’t want this to go to waste.”  He held up the stout ale and the label said ‘Samuel Adams.’  I’ll have to pour it down the drain.  I’m not drinking alone.”

“Right,” Daniel said, conceding.  He went to the fridge and pulled out the chardonnay he had on the bottom shelf.  Grabbing a wine glass, he poured some and put the wine back.  “Okay.”  He held up his glass.  “Toast to anything?”  Jack gave him an odd, questioning look.  He walked over and Daniel panicked.  _There you go again, Jackson.  What’s wrong with you?_   There was something seriously wrong with him, given all the panic he was experiencing lately.

Jack held up his bottle, lightly tapped Daniel’s glass, and said, “To beginnings.”

Daniel let out a long breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.  “Beginnings.”

“Living room?” Jack asked.

Daniel nodded.  “Sofa, please.  I don’t want distance between us as we talk about … whatever it is you wanna talk about.”

Jack waited until they were seated somewhat comfortably.  He turned toward him and abruptly, shockingly, said, “I want you.  I can’t believe how badly.”

“And I want you.  I _can_ believe how badly.”

Jack smirked.  “I want to fuck on a regular basis.  We indulge in our kinks that are so kindly offered on the base.  I’ll take you to my cabin and we can have great sex outdoors.”

Daniel stared at him, both relieved and aggrieved.  “You _do_ get to the point.”

“Why do you think I’m always getting on you to do the same?” Jack said, almost annoyed.

Daniel nodded, giving him a pained smile in return.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Jack asked.

“You like to get to the point.  Here goes.  Do we keep fucking other people?”

Jack blinked at him a few times over a long, long minute.  “Yes.  I’m not ready for a serious relationship.”

Daniel nodded.  He was still hesitant.  The fear that had been dredged up by that nightmare was screaming at him.  “When I saw you with that other guy—”

“You watched that?” Jack asked, brows up.  He seemed more pleased than surprised.

Daniel swallowed.  “It was hot.”

Jack gave him a mischievous smile.  “Was Coburn fucking you while you were watching?”

Daniel swallowed.  “He’s only done it twice.  I’ve topped the rest of the time.”

“Why?”

Daniel frowned.  He’d expected Jack to ask how long they’d been seeing each other.  If that was the applicable phrase.  “I have to really like the person.  Trust them.  I think we have a trusting friendship.  Do you agree?”

“Yep.  Except that you drive me insane all the time.”

Daniel looked at him in exasperation, but he dismissed it and dropped the questions, moving back to the original line of thought.  “I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m afraid I’m going to come off that way.  So.  Here goes.  You were loving to that virgin you deflowered.  You were interested in giving him pleasure.”

“As I should’ve been,” Jack interrupted.

“But you weren’t so much with me once you realized I wasn’t a virgin.”

“You have a selective memory,” Jack said.

“You got mad,” Daniel countered.  “I couldn’t help but tell.”

Jack sighed and looked away for a moment.  Daniel wondered if he was gathering thoughts that would hurt him.  “I’m sorry about that.”

Daniel blinked at him.  “What?”

Jack scowled at him.  “Why is that a surprise?”

Daniel chewed at his lip.  “Insecurity, I think.  I had this nightmare and it’s affecting my judgment.”

“What was it?” Jack asked.  He looked like he was dreading the answer.

“As I said, I don’t mean to be rude but …”  He described the dream and how he felt afterward, waking up abruptly because he hated it.  “ _Are_ you—”

_Interested in just getting off or are you interested in pleasing me, too?_

That was how he’d meant to finish the question.  Instead, Jack set his beer down, took Daniel’s wine away, then pulled him into a passionate kiss and twisted them around until he managed to lie over him, between his legs.  His right hand was busy massaging his crotch until he was hard, then he opened his jeans and slid down his body.  Right then and there, he swallowed his cock.

“Holy fucking shit,” Daniel gasped and clutched Jack’s hair, trying not to pull.  Jack watched him for a minute before he took his attention off his face and bent to his task, which was making Daniel come.  He grabbed the cushions on either side and white-knuckled them as Jack brought him to a very quick, intense orgasm.  As usual, Daniel was antsy afterward, wanting more.

“Answer your question?” Jack asked afterward, and then he caught the mood behind his eyes.  “What’s wrong?”

Daniel held up a hand as he forced himself to catch his breath and slow down his heart rate.  For all his annoying habit of needing more than one orgasm, he was also pleased.  “Nothing, but I have this problem.”  He quickly outlined what it was.

Jack stared at him.  “I wish I had that problem.”

Daniel started to contradict him but thought better of it.  “You seem to rebound okay to me.  I mean, you’re not a quick release kind of guy and you have a lot of control, but you’re also satisfied when it’s over.  My body seems to think that once isn’t enough.”

Jack’s brows furrowed with curiousness.  “How many times can you come in a row?”

Daniel blushed a bit and hated that he did it.

“That’s adorable.”

Jack was smiling that smile.  “Shut up.”

Jack nudged him.  “How many?”

Daniel made a face.  “The record is six.”

Jack’s mouth fell open.  “Six?”  He looked down and groaned.  “I don’t think my jaw can—”

“It’s okay,” Daniel said, pulling him upward.  “If I can make you come twice in a span of say, three minutes, you’ll know what I mean about six times.”

Jack blinked.  “Three minutes?  Seriously?”  When Daniel nodded, he shook his head wonderingly.

“Okay.  So.”

“So?”

Daniel took a deep breath.  “What kind of sex do you want to have?  Kink only?”

Jack shook his head.  “No.  I love the exhibition.  To augment it, or maybe offset, I’m not sure which, I like to fuck in ways that aren’t the usual missionary unless my point is to make you come six times, so in that case, I’ll need to ride that gland of yours until you can’t spill anything anymore.”

Daniel groaned and tilted his head back.  “Oh god.”

“Hmm,” Jack said, and marveled at how Daniel was still half-hard.  “Let’s have the rest of this conversation naked.  What do you say?”

Daniel smiled at him.  “Bedroom?”

“Deal.”

They relocated and to Daniel’s embarrassment, his bed was a Full.  “Sorry about the size,” he said as he stretched crosswise on his back.  He calves hung over the side.  Jack joined him.

“Not a problem.  We can always buy you a new one.  You have the room.”

“We?”

“You.”

“Better.”

Jack turned around and knelt, taking Daniel’s cock in hand.  “Seriously.  Six?”  He began to jerk him off and Daniel returned the favor.  “Lube?”

“Drawer,” he said.  “Beside you.”  The night stand.  Jack retrieved it and without preamble, squirted a lot of gel onto his fingers.  He moved between Daniel’s legs and it was an repeat of that first time.  Except that it wasn’t.  “Spread,” he said, and immediately slid two lubed fingers into him.  “For someone who doesn’t top much, you are really relaxed.”

“To be completely honest, it has a lot to do with it being you.”

Jack’s brows raised.  “It does?”

Daniel nodded.  “I’ve wanted you for a very long time.”  To his relief, Jack didn’t ask about Shau’ri.  What he did do was play.  He twisted and stroked, and when he searched for his gland, he barely grazed.  Daniel began to writhe under his touch until Jack was done fooling with him and went straight for the orgasm.  Daniel gasped and panted and gripped his hand in both his own and humped as he tried to turn from one side to the other.  Jack wouldn’t let him and forced Daniel to ride his knuckles with the fingers inside rubbed.  “Oh god!” Daniel cried out, finally climaxing.

“That’s two,” Jack said, and didn’t wait for Daniel to come down from his afterglow.  He lubed himself, then pushed Daniel’s legs straight over his head, his hands on his calves.  He lined up, rubbed, then pushed into him.

Daniel moaned loudly and his body shook.  He could tell he would come again, simply because those damn nerves were still on fire.  “Jack, you’re gonna …”

“That’s what I want to hear,” Jack said, and his tone was filled with both lust and satisfaction.  “What’re you feeling?”

“You’re big,” Daniel gasped, his voice straining.  “I love the way it’s …”  He blushed a bit.  “The way it’s causing a bit of pain.  I felt the same way in that room.”

Jack paused and just ground against him.  “That’s how I knew you weren’t the virgin behind the mask.  Most can’t take all of me.  You could.”  He thrust again.

“Oh god,” Daniel moaned.  “Stop talking and just fuck me.”

“No, I want you distracted.  Don’t come again.”

“Oh god,” Daniel repeated, but it was out of aggravation.

Jack grinned.  “Positions you prefer?” he asked, pausing once more.

Daniel let out a long breath.  “This one.  Now drop my legs.”  Jack did and took hold behind his knees.  “This, too.  And holding one leg.  Plus, all the others you can possibly think of.  And …”

“And?” Jack asked, swiveling his hips, and smiling when he elicited a loud, long groan.

“I love bondage.”  Jack cracked a crooked grin.  “I love role play force.  And I really loved the way you fucked me that night.  I really did.  I just hated it when you got up and left.”

Jack eyed him.  “Were you able to keep going?”  Daniel nodded, and Jack sighed.  “Sorry about that.”

“You were mad.  I don’t really blame you.  You were tricked and pulled out of your fantasy.”

Jack shook his head.  “Not exactly.  I knew it was you the moment I saw you.”

Daniel froze and pushed up on his elbows, forcing Jack to stop moving.  “You did?”

Jack nodded, then pushed him back down and lay between his legs, pressing their chests together.  “Enough discussion.”

Daniel nodded.  “Pin my arms over my head.”

A slow smile spread over Jack’s face.  “Can you actually _play_ the innocent-but-lustful captive for me?”

Daniel nodded again.  “Pull out.”  Jack did.  Daniel closed his eyes.  When he opened them, they widened and he squirmed.  Jack grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head.

“Let me go,” Daniel said.

“You’ll love it, I promise.”

“No,” Daniel said.  “It’ll hurt.”

“I promise it won’t.”

“I can’t.”

“You can.”

“No, I can’t, I can’t.”

They went back and forth while Jack maneuvered himself so that he was kneeling with his knees wide apart and having spread Daniel’s legs even more so.  He hovered over him, let go of one wrist, and lined himself up.

“No, I can’t,” Daniel protested.  He put a hand against Jack’s chest and pushed.

“You can,” Jack said and slid into him.  Fully.  In one long stroke.

It was unbelievable.  The pleasure skyrocketed through Daniel’s body and he arched back and came.  Just like that.  “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking god.”

A minute later, Jack started up again.  He flipped him over and kept up the game.  When he had his wrists pinned beside his head, he forced Daniel’s legs to open wide and pounded into him.  Three minutes or so went by and Daniel felt his body thrumming with the approaching orgasm.  “No, no,” he said, half-serious.

Jack pulled out and flipped him over again.  This time, he knelt back on his heels, spreading his knees as wide as he could.  “Legs over mine,” he said, and Daniel scooted down.  “How wide can you go?” Jack asked as he pushed his knees far apart.  “Wow.  Nice and limber.”  He pushed back inside and with some interesting twists of his hips, he held Daniel’s crotch close and just ground against him for a while.

Five minutes passed and Daniel was vibrating under his hands.  Under his cock.  “Please,” he begged.  Another five minutes.  “Jack!”  Daniel was going out of his mind, and it got worse when Jack’s thrusts went in an upward wave.  He didn’t want it to end but he came, then came again.  Before Jack was done with him, he’d achieved those six orgasms.

In the middle of the night, with his body still thrumming, Daniel roused him by swallowing his cock.  It was delightful knowing that he could make Jack come again—thanks especially to the stroking of that wonderful little gland.

 

Continued in Voyeur 5


End file.
